Arranging components of a construction machine in housings is known in practice. They are provided for protecting the respective component accommodated therein against environmental influences. Conventional housings protect their contents primarily against ingress of dust, dirt, water and other liquids or objects which may damage the content mechanically. EP 2 397 611 A1, JP 2007-063876 A, JP 2004-225429 A, JP 2004-351967 A, JP 2000-096609 A and JP 2003-013469 A are here cited exemplarily. All these references disclose housings for electric or electronic components for construction machines. US 2003/127137 A1 represents another example. This reference discloses a housing for hydraulic components of a snowplow.
In particular in the case of electronic and electric components, the housings are frequently arranged in the area of the operator's cab so that they can easily be accessed by the driver or operator. In some construction machines, e.g., in road finishers, the operator's cab is located close to the primary drive of the construction machine so that it may happen that the housing and the machine component accommodated therein are exposed to the waste heat of the primary drive. This may entail problems, especially in the case of heat sensitive machine components and high ambient temperatures on a construction site.